The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Andropogon gerardi and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Big Daddy’. ‘Big Daddy’ represents a new cultivar of Big bluestem, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered and selected the new cultivar, ‘Big Daddy’, in a cultivated field in Westfield, Wis. in the fall of 1997. ‘Big Daddy’ was discovered as a naturally occurring variant seedling in a cultivated field sown for seed production. The seeds sown were collected from unnamed plants of Andropogon gerardi, therefore, ‘Big Daddy’ is a variant of the species and has no identifiable parents.
The new cultivar ‘Big Daddy’ was selected as unique because of its sturdy and upright plant habit, and its dense seed heads that are deep reddish purple in color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm division in Westfield, Wis. in the spring of 1999 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.